Norende Ravine
The Norende Ravine is a dungeon in Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer. It is located north of Caldisla, near the center of the Caldis Region, and connected Caldisla with Norende Village before the Great Chasm appeared. D's Journal ;Canyon Road A narrow byway created long ago along Norende Ravine at the upper reaches of the Caldis River. It is the sole route to the site of Norende Village now that the main road to the north has been cut off by the Great Chasm. Story ''Bravely Default'' Tiz ventures through the Norende Ravine in order to investigate the Great Chasm that swallowed up his hometown and search for survivors. Making his way through the ravine, Tiz comes to the Peak, where he finds Agnès praying for the strength to fix what has happened. Tiz asks if she knows something about the chasm, to which Agnès replies that only Tiz survived the cataclysm. As they speak, a group of Eternian Sky Knights aboard the Eschalot, led by Barras Lehr and Holly Whyte, find the two of them. Agnès bids he leave immediately lest he become involved, and she attempts to distance herself from him before the Eternians fire on the area. Tiz grabs Agnès by the hand and pulls her out of the way of the blasts. Quickly, the two flee from the area, barraged by cannon fire and assaulted by Sky Knights attempting to capture the vestal. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' Locations Trail From the entrance, the trail makes a winding path west, coming to a fork midway through the area, branching into three paths. The south path leads to a dead end, the west path leads to a dead end in the Climb with a treasure chest, and the north path leads to further progress in the Climb. Climb The west path in the Trail leads to a dead end in the Climb with a treasure chest. The north path leads to a winding trail, which branches off early to the east to a dead end with a treasure chest. The path is winding, but linear and easy to follow. Vista Entered from the Climb, the Vista is a small, straightforward area curving north from the east. The Adventurer may be found here. Peak The Peak is an outside area looking over the Great Chasm. No random encounters are had in this area. There is a small, lower overlook by the entrance to the area, and a larger, higher overlook to the northeast. It is here that Tiz first meets Agnès. Treasures ''Bravely Default'' *Potion *200 pg ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' *Turbo Ether *X-Potion Shops Adventurer Enemies ''Bravely Default'' Chapters 1-4 ;Trail *Goblin *Goblin Archer *Goblin, Goblin Slasher *Goblin, Goblin Archer ;Climb *Goblin x2 *Goblin, Goblin Slasher *Goblin, Goblin Archer *Goblin Archer, Goblin Slasher *Sky Dueler (fixed encounter) *Sky Dueler (fixed encounter) *Sky Dueler, Sky Archer (fixed encounter) ;Vista *Goblin Slasher x2 *Goblin Archer x2 *Goblin, Goblin Slasher *Goblin Slasher, Goblin Archer Chapters 5-8 ;Trail *Kobold, Kobold Slasher *Kobold, Kobold Archer *Kobold Archer, Kobold Slasher ;Climb *Kobold, Kobold Slasher *Kobold, Kobold Archer *Kobold Archer, Kobold Slasher *Kobold Archer x2 ;Vista *Kobold, Kobold Slasher *Kobold, Kobold Archer *Kobold Slasher, Kobold Archer *Kobold Slasher x2 Musical themes The music that plays in the dungeon is "Sylvan Tranquility" , also used in crystal temples and other somber locations. Gallery Norende Ravine Climb.jpg|Near the top of the climb. Norende Ravine Vista.jpg|Norende Ravine's vista. Norende Ravine Peak.jpg|The peak of Norende Ravine, overlooking the Great Chasm. Norende_Ravine_Trail_Map_BD.jpg| Norende_Ravine_Trail_Climb_Map_BD.jpg| Norende_Ravine_Trail_Vista_Map_BD.jpg| Norende_Ravine_Trail_Peak_Map_BD.jpg| Category:Locations in Bravely Default Category:Locations in Bravely Second: End Layer